Tianhuo
Tianhuo ist ein Charakter aus dem Videospiel Them's fightin' herds. Sie ist ein Longma aus dem Huoshan-Reich. Aussehen Tianhuo hat den Körperbau eines Pferdes, aber mit einer für Drachen typischen grün geschuppten Haut. Sie besitzt eine Mähe, einen Schwanz und ein paar Flügel, die allesamt aus Feuer bestehen. Mit den Flügeln ist sie der einzige flugfähige Charakter des Spiels und erinnert gleichermaßen an einen Pegasus oder einen Westlichen Drachen. Ihr Vater war ein Hengst, ihre Mutter ein Drache. Während ihre normale Farbpalette grün mit orangem Feuer ist, gibt es noch alternative Farben, von denen die meisten Anspielungen auf Drachen und andere Charaktere aus anderen Franchises sind. Persönlichkeit Tianhuo ist die beste Kriegerin aus dem Volk der Longma und wurde darum zum Key Keeper (Schlüsselmeister) des Volkes ernannt. Sie kämpft an forderster Linie für ihre Kaiserin und ist sehr diszipliniert und selbstsicher, aber nicht arrogant. Ihre Gegner respektiert sie und schätzt die Stärke eines guten Kämpfers. In ihrer Jugend war Tianhuo weniger nobel und piesakte schwächere Fohlen, die ihr Feuer noch nicht haben. Ihrer Meinung nach muss sich ein Longma, als Kreuzung aus Drachen und Pferden, entscheiden, ob es wie der Drache ein Raubtier ist oder wie das Pferd Beute. Einst, nachdem sie vor einem schwächeren Longma prahlte und es als Beute beschimpfte, wurde sie im Flug von einem Windstoß zum Absturz gebracht, welcher auch ihr Feuer löschte. Sie landete in der Höhle eines Drachen, der widerum Tianhuo als Beute ansah, und von einem Hengst gerettet, was ihre Ansichten änderte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Drache ihre Mutter und der Hengst ihr Vater waren. Nach dieser Begegnung änderte sie ihre Einstellung und bat bei dem Fohlen, das sie geärgert hatte, um Vergebung. Zu ihrer Überraschung vergab ihr das Fohlen und erlangte so auch seine Flamme. Longma Longma sind in Them's fightin' herds, inspiriert von chinesischer Mythologie, ein Volk, das halb Drache halb Pferd ist. Jedes Longma ist Mitglied des Militärs und kämpft für den Schutz der Kaiserin. Das Reich der Longma, Huoshan, liegt im Krater eines Vulkans, und der königliche Palast ist aus Vulkangestein erbaut. Longma werden nicht mit ihren feurigen Mähnen und Flügeln geboren, sondern erhalten diese durch Emotionen wie Wut oder großen Mut, aber auch Vergebung. Von Natur aus sind Longma, wie ihre Drachen-Vorfahren, Raubtiere. Als einziges carnivores Volk Fœnums haben sie jedoch ein Gesetz, das den Verzehr von Fleisch verbietet, um den Frieden mit den anderen Völkern zu wahren. Alle anderen Raubtiere wurden einst verbannt. Trivia *Tianhuo basiert auf dem Pegasus-Charakter Rainbow Dash aus der TV-Serie My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie. *Der chinesische Name Tian Huo (chin. 天火) bedeutet übersetzt so viel wie "Himmelsfeuer". Galerie |-|Offizielle Artworks= Datei:Tianhuo_Thems_Fightin_Herds_Sprite.png|Sprite Datei:Tianhuo_Them's_Fightin'_Herds.png|Charakterauswahl-Portrait Datei:Tianhuo_Thems_Fightin_Herds.png| Datei:Tianhuo_Them's_Fightin'_Herds_Concept.png|Konzeptbild in Rüstung Datei:Tianhuo_Thems_fightin_herds_ohne_Feuer.png|Tianhuo ohne ihr Feuer |-|Alternative Skins= Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Baihe.png|Baihe Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Clever_Girl.png|Clever Girl, basierend auf dem Raptor Blue aus Jurassic World Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Under_the_Mountain.png|Under the Mountain, basierend auf Smaug aus Der Hobbit Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Ember.png|Ember, basierend auf Cynder aus Spyro Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Original_Goddess.png|Original Godess, basierend auf Amaterasu aus Okami Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Welcome_to_Die.png|Welcome to Die, basierend auf Magneto aus X-Men Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Mega_X.png|Mega X, basierend auf Mega-Glurak X aus Pokémon Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Enforced_Monarch.png|Enforced Monarch, basierend auf Shimmer aus Dragon of the Lost Sea Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Guardian_Spirit.png|Guardian Spirit, basierend auf Mushu aus Mulan Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_In_Another_Castle.png|In Another Castle, basierend auf Bowser aus Super Mario. Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Princess_Guardian.png|Princess Guardian, basierend auf Drache aus Shrek Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Fire_Type.png|Fire Type, basierend auf Ponita aus Pokémon Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Wicked.png|Wicked, basierend auf Malefiz aus Disney's Dornröschen Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Snek.png|Snek, basierend auf Korallenschlangen Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Violet.png|Violet, basierend auf Sash Lilac aus Freedom Planet Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Orange.png|Orange Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Blue_Eyes.png|Blue Eyes, basierend auf dem Blauäugigen Weißen Drachen aus Yu-Gi-Oh! Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Spyral.png|Spyral, basierend auf Spyro aus Spyro Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Not_Prepared.png|Not Prepared, basierend auf Illidan Sturmgrimm aus Warcraft Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Dark_Fire.png|Dark Fire Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Spirited.png|Spirited, basierend auf Haku aus Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Pyre.png|Pyre Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Chestnut_Jade.png|Chestnut Jade Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Longma.png|Longma Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Phogiston.png|Phogiston Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Combustion.png|Combustion Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Spyraler.png|Spyraler, basierend auf Spyro aus Skylanders Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Spark.png|Spark Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Boom.png|Boom! Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Charring.png|Charring Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Tinder.png|Tinder Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Game_of_Dragons.png|Game of Dragons, basierend auf s Auftritt in Game of Death Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Fidgety.png|Fidgety, basierend auf Fidget aus Dust: An Elysian Tail Datei:TFH_Tianhuo_Water_Dragon.png|Water Dragon Quellen *Mane 6, Book of Lore – Chapter 6: Oh god, my hair’s not on fire! Kategorie:Halbdrachen Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Feuerdrachen